The present invention relates to a crane, in particular a crawler crane or a mobile crane, and to a monitoring and simulation means for a crane.
In known cranes such as crawler cranes or mobile cranes in general, provision can be made to equip these cranes with an operations planner.
A crane is thus known from DE 10 2005 059 768 A1, for example, which is provided with a crane monitoring device for monitoring the operating status of the crane comprising a calculation unit and an operating and display unit. An operations planner substantially comprising a further calculation unit and having a separate monitor output is furthermore provided which works, on the one hand, as an apparatus for planning the crane operation and, on the other hand, as a redundant crane monitoring unit in addition to the crane monitoring unit.
The operations planning possible using such an operations planner allows the generation and display of payload tables in which degrees of freedom possible for the respective configuration of the crane are taken into consideration. In this respect, there is always a main luffing movement which can be configured differently depending on the operating mode. In main boom operation and in operating modes using cylinder-adjustable or fixed accessories, the main luffing movement is the boom luffing, whereas in operation with a movable accessory boom, for instance an accessory boom movable via ropes, the main luffing movement is the luffing of the accessory boom. The main luffing movement is shown inside columns in the tabular payload representation. Further operating movements which are taken into account in the tabular payload representation are shown with the aid of other columns in the tabular payload representation.
These tables have proven themselves in practice; however, it would be desirable to find stored payload values not only for exactly defined states at discrete radius steps. Currently, the currently maximum permitted payload is always calculated and displayed by the crane control in the intermediate states. However, the crane operator does not receive any information on the maximum permitted payload for other positions differing from the current position of the crane.
A crane is furthermore known from EP 1 444 162 B1 having an operations planner which has a graphical display, wherein the sphere of action of the crane can be displayed between a solid line and a dashed line under the given parameter settings in a work mode and in a planning mode in a diagram having a counterweight radius as the x axis and a load radius as the y axis.